Friends Forever?
by TheYoungDaringAdventurer
Summary: They said we wouldn't get along but we proved them wrong. Together Forever as Friends And maybe even more


"Hey Kanda come on!" a small dark green haired girl yelled. Kanda tall for his seven years sighed and ran towards the girl. As the girl giggled and looked towards him, she slowed down and walked right beside him. "Where are you taking me?" Kanda asked. Lenalee grabbed the boy's hand and started to run across the long halls with him. "It's a surprise Kanda you'll see!" she giggled again as he blushed in embarrassment. As they ran they made their way towards the kitchen. "What do you want from the kitchen Lenalee?" he asked with a curious look. The girl went up towards the fridge and opened it. "There's some cake in here I really want! But big brother is too busy to get it for me, can you help me?" Kanda sighed and helped her up to get the piece of cake. As Kanda carried her up in his arms and tried standing tall, Lenalee's big brother, Komui came in through the kitchen door.

"Kanda, Lenalee!"

Kanda, surprised from Komui's yell, he stumbled back and fell down onto the floor while Lenalee fell right on Kanda's chest. Kanda wasn't hurt from Lenalee falling on him but he hissed and blushed in embarrassment and in annoyance towards Komui for scaring them. Komui held in his laughter and went towards Lenalee and Kanda, helping them both up he said "Sorry for scaring you both." Kanda crossed his arms and looking towards his side in annoyance, he huffed. Lenalee then asked her brother "Big brother can you get me a piece of cake?" Komui nodded without thinking and handed over the cake towards her small hands. Lenalee then with her other hand grabbed Kanda's wrist and started to run. As Lenalee had grabbed onto his wrist he almost stumbled but managed to keep his balance and run along with Lenalee. Komui with a second thought forgot Lenalee wasn't supposed to eat sweets before dinner but he saved the chase. Obviously he was too lazy to go after the two. As Lenalee ran into her room with Kanda and locked the door quickly she was panting and said "That was a close one." And sat down. As Kanda sat across from her she handed him the piece of cake that Komui had gave her and said "Have a bite." Kanda shook his head no which made Lenalee frown. Kanda hated when she gave him that look. As he sighed he took a piece of the cake and started to eat it. To tell you the truth, he hated sweets! She smiled towards Kanda as she started to eat her own piece. When they were done Kanda had gotten up and started to walk off but before he could walk out the door, Lenalee had grabbed his hand and asked "W-where are you going Kanda?" He had immediately stopped before he walked out of the door and turned towards her he then answered "Um...I-I'm going to my room I'm tired. I'll see you later." He quietly slipped away from her grip and walked down the hall way towards his room. She sighed and wandered what was wrong with Kanda; he had always stayed in his room and away from the others. As hours went by he sat in his room reading a fantasy book. He wasn't very fond of reading since he didn't even know half of the fancy words they used in the book but he could understand also by the pictures that were used in the book. As he traced his hand down the page looking at the words he became quite frustrated since most of the page he was trying to read had lots of fancy words but he just sighed and closed the book. He laid it down beside him on the bed as he laid back onto his bed. As he stared up at the roof he wondered quietly why he always hid in his room although he liked being with Lenalee since she was the only one who wouldn't annoy him at all. Lenalee meanwhile was trying to figure out a way to make Kanda come out of his room and be fine with the others were around but it never worked for her at least. As she sighed she walked towards his room and knocked on the door hopefully for him to answer her. "Kanda..? Kanda? Are you there?" He heard the small girlish voice coming from the door and Kanda to lazy to get up to open the door he replied "Come in Lenalee." Lenalee opened the door and walked right into the room. As she walked in she closed the door and jumped up onto his bed and layed right beside him.

"What are you doing Kanda?"

"Nothing. I'm just laying here.."

"Kanda why aren't you around the others and just stuck in here?"

It became quiet, she felt as if she made him mad and she looked away. Kanda then struggled a bit in his thinking. He didn't want to answer her question at all but at the same time he wanted to but he just lacked one thing. Courage. He never got along much with anyone except Lenalee. Lenalee would always be with him, she would listen to him and he would listen to her. He sat up and looked towards her and responded to her "I don't know, I just don't like being around others I suppose.."

She sat up and looked towards him. As he looked towards her as she was about to say something but he had hugged her and then said "I'm afraid that no one is going to like me.." Lenalee only smiled as she heard him saying that. She then responded back "You shouldn't be afraid of what others say about you at all. You just have to be yourself Kanda. I care about you. Don't you ever change, alright!?"

Kanda shocked to hear what came from her he only hugged her for quite awhile and only answered "Thanks Lenalee.."

_They said we wouldn't get along but we proved them wrong._

_Together Forever as Friends_

_And maybe even more~_


End file.
